The Big Ho
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Carrot or Stick 7-10. Chase löscht seinen Online-Account. Zuvor chattet er aber noch einmal mit jemandem, den er genau kennt. Oneshot. T for language.


_Mwah! Ich habe mir das Hirn ausgerenkt nach einem passenden Oneshot für die letzte Ep. Obwohl ungewohnt viel Chase drin vorkam, fand ich sie nicht gerade, ehem, inspirierend. Und obwohl ich die derzeitige Storyline nicht mag und auch die Entwicklung, die man Chase zumutet, nicht immer logisch finde, muss ich zugeben, dass es toll gespielt war und Jesse es immer noch schafft, mir Chase irgendwie sympathisch zu machen. Die Schlussszene ließ immerhin vermuten, dass er eigentlich doch ein bisschen out of character handelt zur Zeit. - Zum Titel: The Big Ho ist das Passwort, dass sich Ali (die Schwester des 'Threesome'-Dates) für Chase ausgedacht hat, um ihn in sein 'Face Page'-Account einloggen zu lassen, nachdem sie es vorher geändert hat. Im Amerikanischen ist das, soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, eine Bezeichnung für eine Professionelle ('Ho' steht für 'Whore'). _

* * *

**The Big Ho**

Nach einem ausgiebigen Bad (das den Schmutz des frustrierenden und überaus demütigenden Tages abwaschen sollte, aber nicht so effektiv wie erhofft gewesen war) setzte sich Chase im Morgenmantel an seinen Laptop und loggte sich unter seinem neuen Passwort ein.

_The big ho. _

Nicht schmeichelhaft, aber in den Augen der verschmähten Ali vermutlich passend. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihn durch eine Reihe von Erniedrigungen gejagt, von denen er sich erst einmal erholen musste.

Er griff nach dem Glas Wein auf dem Couchtisch und lehnte sich zurück, während er sämtliche neu eingegangene Nachrichten ungelesen löschte. In zwei Minuten würde sein Konto von dem widerwärtigen Angesicht dieser Online-Plattform verschwunden sein.

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, als er es angelegt hatte?

Das Internet war ihm praktisch für seine Zwecke erschienen; jetzt biss es ihm kräftig in den Hintern, und er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass er es sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte.

Früher hatte er kein Verständnis für die Idioten gehabt, die sich im Internet exponierten und verfängliche Fotos publizierten, zugänglich für praktisch jedermann.

Er überflog seine Profildaten, zwar nicht gerade intim, aber dennoch mehr, als er vor einem Fremden bereit gewesen wäre, offen zu legen.

Der Gedanke, dass seine Kollegen all das gelesen hatten und ihre eigenen Schlüsse daraus ziehen konnten, ließ ihn erröten.

In seiner Sorglosigkeit hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, ein Pseudonym zu benutzen.

Die Chatbox am unteren Bildrand flackerte auf und meldete eine neue Nachricht.

_Sind Sie gerade nackt? _

Ein erster Impuls sagte ihm, das Fenster zu schließen und den Account ein und für alle Mal zu löschen, als ihm der Absender ins Auge fiel.

Big Daddy.

Chase nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein, bevor er die Finger auf die Tasten setzte.

_Und frisch gebadet_, tippte er und betätigte _Enter_.

_Ich mag frisch gebadete Nutten_, kam die Antwort.

Er überlegte einen Moment, ehe er zurück schrieb. _Dunkelhaarige und rassige sind eher Ihr Geschmack._

_Ich bin nicht wählerisch, _antwortete Big Daddy. _Ich sehe auch darüber hinweg, dass Sie ein Kerl sind. Man sieht es sowieso kaum._

Chase schüttelte den Kopf und erwog, zumindest das Profilbild herunter zu nehmen. Zwei, drei Minuten spielten keine Rolle. Er würde sich in Zukunft von Internetaktivitäten fernhalten.

Er lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Chardonnay, bevor er tippte.

_Jeder lügt. Sogar das Internet. _

Hoffentlich kam Big Daddy nicht auf die Idee, das Thema zu vertiefen.

_Wenigstens hatten Sie Spaß dabei._

Alles Spaß und Spiel, bis jemand verletzt wird, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, während er seine Antwort las.

Eine Redensart, die man als Kind ständig von Erwachsenen hörte.

Seltsam, dass sie nicht auf übermütige Spiele beschränkt war.

Oder auf ein bestimmtes Alter.

Es waren nicht nur die Mädchen. Er hätte sich selber beinahe in Teufels Küche gebracht mit seiner Gedankenlosigkeit. Wenn er an die Minderjährige dachte, mit der er-… Lieber Gott. Ihr Vater hätte ihn bestimmt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu Mus verarbeitet.

_Es ist nicht mehr lustig_, tippte er.

_Professionelle sind teurer, aber weniger anstrengend, _kam es postwendend zurück.

Chase hielt das Glas in der Hand und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

Wozu sollte er bezahlen, wenn es genügend Mädchen gab, die nichts anderes im Kopf hatten als schnellen, unverbindlichen Sex?

Es war nicht so, dass er eine von ihnen jemals im Unklaren darüber gelassen hatte, worauf er aus war.

Er war selber überrascht gewesen, wie einfach sie zu haben waren.

Wenn er eine männliche Hure war, waren diese Mädchen gewissenlose Schlampen.

Nicht besser als er selbst.

Eine neue Nachricht erschien in dem kleinen Fenster.

_Sind Sie allein? _

_Ja_, tippte er ohne zu überlegen zurück.

_Ich kann Ihnen eine Telefonnummer geben._

Es würde nicht ausreichen. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach daran gewöhnen und aufhören, sich zum Narren zu machen.

Vor seinen Kollegen. Vor seinem Chef. Vor sich selbst.

_Das wird nicht helfen_, schrieb er.

_Katzenjammer_, stellte Big Daddy fest.

Er war durch mit Katzenjammer.

Es war ermüdend geworden, Abend für Abend andere Bars und Clubs abzuklappern, und er hatte die anzüglichen Sprüche und Anspielungen der Kollegen satt. Für sie war er nichts weiter als ein Casanova geworden, der jedes Mädchen in der Stadt aufriss und sie dank einem hübschen Gesicht und ein paar auswendig gelernter Komplimente flach legen durfte. Der Neid, in dem er sich anfangs gesonnt hatte, nutzte sich ab und verwandelte sich in eine Art gleichgültiger Ärgerlichkeit.

Zu glauben, seine Privatvergnügungen vor ihnen geheim halten zu können, war eine lächerliche und naive Annahme gewesen. Er war nicht gerade subtil vorgegangen.

Textnachrichten in der Klinik.

Ein strategisch geschickt platziertes wartendes Mädchen vor dem Foyer, um sich vor einem Notfall zu drücken.

Und dann die Krönung, als er leichtsinnig und betrunken genug gewesen war, um es quasi aller Öffentlichkeit auf der Party mitzuteilen, indem er Foreman ein Date wegschnappte und sein eigenes gleich mit in eines der Zimmer nahm.

Es war einmal anders gewesen.

Er hatte vieles geheim gehalten, das weniger verfänglich gewesen war.

Tat er das alles nur, um sich abzulenken, oder tat er es, weil es ihm egal war, was die anderen über ihn dachten?

Er war jung, gesund und hatte ganz natürliche Bedürfnisse.

Nach dem Desaster einer gescheiterten Ehe konnte niemand von ihm verlangen, dass er sich in eine Ecke zurückzog und darüber lamentierte.

Dass er jemanden dabei verletzen würde, war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Und auch nicht, dass seine neue Freiheit ihn keinesfalls erfüllte.

Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich selten so leer gefühlt wie in den letzten Wochen.

Andererseits, wann war es jemals anders gewesen?

Vielleicht nur in den wenigen Monaten nach seiner Heirat, als er so fest daran glauben wollte, dass es funktionieren würde.

Eine neue Nachricht blinkte auf dem Schirm.

_Sind Sie noch da? _

_Kaum, _antwortete er.

_Eine Nutte mit einem Gewissen, _kam es zurück. _Nett._

_Gute Nacht, House._

Chase hielt einen Moment den Finger über der Taste, ehe er die Nachricht herausschickte, und wartete nicht auf seine Antwort.

Dann leerte er das Glas, schloss das Fenster und klickte den Delete-Button. Die übliche Meldung erschien mit einem gelben Warnsymbol daneben.

_Bist du sicher, dass du den Account ‚Robert Chase' löschen möchtest? Dieser Vorgang kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. _

Ich bin sicher, dachte er.

Er bestätigte seine Abmeldung, fuhr den Rechner herunter und klappte ihn zu.

Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Big Daddy gerade dasselbe tat.


End file.
